The entire human body emits a close range surface field if it is brought in direct contact with a voltage oscillator (FIG. 2). This close range surface field can be most reliably detected if direct skin contact is made with the output of this voltage oscillator and certain inventive practices are followed as described below.
Historically radio frequency (rf) receivers are sensitive to the magnetic component in the electromagnetic signal (rf) typically generated by a rf transmitter. The magnetic component in an electromagnetic signal has the ability to travel over infinite distances and is optimal for distant communications. The electro component found in an electromagnetic signal is peripheral to the signal conduction medium and can and is used for short range detection using typical field detector circuits. Where the magnetic component in an electromagnetic signal is peripherally unpredictable the electro component in an electromagnetic signal is, within limits, generally peripherally predictable.
The typical field detector uses a point source field sensitive antenna and acts like a short range radio receiver and is activated when in the presence of an electrical field. Using a point source antenna for field generation results in a spherical field radiating outward for a limited distance. Since electrical fields are confined to short distances from and around a field emitter antenna, field detectors are good for sensing and activating generally near range remote events.